


Jackson Whittemore is more than just a kanima (or so does Stiles say)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is worried about something, and Stiles is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Whittemore is more than just a kanima (or so does Stiles say)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](slytherinsimon.tumblr.com)

Stiles opened his eyes and groaned: _why always him_? Derek was lying next to him, fast asleep. The entire house was eerily silent, which, _duh._ From what the clock on the wall signalled, it was still very late in the night.

What had woke him, then? Wondered the teenage spark, looking around in the room. He knew there was no point in him trying to go sleep now.

Stiles stood up from his bed and reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head.   
He decided to go around the house and see if the other wolves were still asleep or where awake. It’s not like Stiles was paranoid or something. It was simply that when they were asleep Stiles was usually able to detect their mood and their emotions. He didn’t know if he had to do with him being a spark or with him being a pack mother. Everyone seemed to be having very calm night. Everyone except one of them.

Usually everyone slept in their own house. Except Isaac who usually spent his nights either at Derek’s or Stiles’. Today, however, they had had another pack night at Derek’s, so everyone was in their own room in the house. Though Stiles wasn’t exactly surprised when he opened the door of Boyd’s room and found Erica, Scott and Isaac as well. It was sweet, the way the pack had gone from not giving too shits about each other to this degree of love.

When he opened the door of Lydia’s bedroom, however, he found the banshee peacefully sleeping, but alone. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Stiles found him a few minutes later, sitting at the bottom of the stairs of the front door, doing nothing. Like, nothing at all. He was just sitting, looking at the woods in front of him with an empty expression in his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” asked Stiles, stopping beside him. 

Jackson looked up at him startled. He looked incredibly tired and upset as he nodded in Stiles’ direction. After spending a few weeks with the werewolves, Stiles had learnt many things about their behaviour. For example, Derek had explained that they were unable to lie to him _at all_. If they ever tried, Stiles would know. Derek would also know, obviously, being the Alpha and all that, but it was surprising to say the least finding out that Stiles could too.

Jackson shook his head. Stiles stared down at the werewolf for a few seconds. There were so many things that he knew Jackson was afraid to share with any of them. Obviously Stiles could ask him, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Jackson to come and tell him _whenever_ he felt like it.

“Come on, let’s go.” Said Stiles suddenly descending the stairs and walking towards Jackson’s car. 

The werewolf seemed confused for a second, but then he immediately followed Stiles to the car. “What? Where are we going?” he asked, putting the car’s keys in the spark’s outstretched hand.

Stiles didn’t bother answering as he sat at the driver’s seat, waiting for Jackson to climb in. After a minute hesitation, Jackson opened the passenger seat and settled next to him.

Stiles quickly typed a text message on his phone, before starting to drive away. The car drive was surprisingly silent. After being ignored twice Jackson had given up trying to find out where they were going and had settled for just sitting down and looking outside the window, not talking at all.

The spark didn’t exactly know where he was going. He had quickly texted Derek to tell him not to worry if he they hadn’t made it back by the time he had woke up. He stole a look in Jackson’s direction. Here, alone with Stiles, and away for the rest of the pack, he seemed incredible vulnerable, and maybe... scared. 

He stopped the car a few minutes later, somewhere in the middle of the reserve. He smirked at Jackson. “Come on. Get out of the car.” He called as he got out of the car himself.

Jackson hesitated again, but the followed suit, jumping out of the car. He caught up with Stiles in a few quick jumps and stopped next to the boy. “Stiles... where are we? What are we doing?” he asked, nervous.

He suddenly remembered why ever since he came back, everyone had been a little afraid of Stiles. Not the Pack, but other humans, and people who had known him for a long time where suddenly unsure of who Stiles was.

Now, standing in the middle of the a small clearing, wearing a simple pijama and with his face set in a hard stare, he looked nothing like the teenage spaz who most of the times cooked them dinner and lured Derek into letting them do whatever they pleased. He looked different. Less like momma Stiles, and more like Pack Mother and Spark Stiles Stilinski. Jackson gulped.

“Tell me, Jackson. What is it that’s eating you?” he asked, staring down at him with his amber eyes. Jackson felt like Stiles was looking right through his soul.

He answered anyway. One simple word. “Kanima.” He said. One single word, but it was enough for Stiles. A flash of understanding ran though his face and he nodded.

“Let’s do something different then, Jackson, shall we? Attack me.” Commanded Stiles, a small smile in his face.

Jackson looked at him like he was mad. Stiles wanted Jackson to attack him? What if things go out of hand? What if Jackson hurt him? But the spark was looking at him, just waiting for Jackson to attack him, and Jackson trusted Stiles.

He launched himself at the spark, aiming to knock him out with a well balanced blow in the face. Stiles moved to his right and Jackson missed him, almost falling on the ground. “Too slow.” Commented Stiles.

Jackson gritted his teeth as he launched himself again on Stiles, alternating blows and kicks in the attempt of catching him unprepared. All his attempts were vain. Stiles punctuated every failed attempt with a sneer or a comment like “Is this all you can do?” or “Even Peter would have dodged that, and the guy is _dead_ ”.

“Why are you restraining yourself?” asked the spark a few minutes later. He was as alerted as ever as he watched Jackson panting crouched on the ground. Stiles was staring at him, eyes narrowed. “What are you scared of?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you!” burst out Jackson. “I’ve been a kanima, Stiles, as I’m sure everyone already told you. Because that’s who I am, isn’t it? Jackson Whittemore, once a crazy possessed kanima.” He shook his head, looking down at the ground. “I’ve killed people. People who had never done me anything wrong, and yet, I killed them. I am not even sure of the reason. I don’t want to hurt anyone in the Pack. Lydia, you, Isaac, Derek, Erica, Boyd and Scott. You guys can’t understand, I...”

“Are you going to talk more nonsense or a you going to shut your mouth?” asked Stiles, and there was a hard edge in his voice. Jackson was slightly afraid to look up at him. “ _You guys can’t understand..._ ” he mimicked. “Listen up, Whittemore. I have been possessed too. By a Nogitsune. A demon that feeds on death, strive and destruction.” His voice was low and full of repressed anger. “I killed people that I knew. Maybe we weren’t friends, but... I knew the people I killed. They had families, a mother... a father, friends, life ahead of them. And I killed them. Innocent people who had never done anything wrong to me. They just were at the wrong place at the wrong time.” He looked down at Jackson who still refused to look at him. “I almost killed one of the people who looked after me when I got in New York. I tried to kill him, but then I couldn’t. Because me and him were close. Not pack, but still close. My father tried to stop me with Parrish, and I run away. I run away because the bond between us was too strong. Even if I tried, I could have never killed them. It’s a fact.”

He crouched down, somehow calmer now, and took Jackson’s face in his hands and spoke softly. “A fact that I learnt only because I trusted an emissary enough to speak to him and learn the truth. Do you trust the Pack? Do you trust me?” he asked, staring at Jackson.

“Yeah. Yes to both.” Answered Jackson, and he meant it. If there was someone he trusted, then it was the Pack.

Stiles smiled at him. “Then trust me when I say there is more about Jackson Whittemore than his past as a kanima. Our past actions don’t make us who we are. Our decision to change make us who we are.”

Jackson nodded and Stiles smirked. “Damn, that was so deep even Adele couldn’t top that.” He said. Jackson looked at him incredulous for a second and then started laughing. Stiles always knew how to make everything a little bit better.

The spark winked at him as he helped him on his feet. “But like, I mean it when I say you can trust the Pack. Let yourself loose. Even if you tried to kill them, trust me, you could never. One, you love them too much. Two, man, you do suck at tackling, don’t you?” he asked, earning a glare from Jackson.

“Go somewhere where there is food, at least.” complained Jackson. Now that he wasn’t scared or angry anymore, he realised how hungry he was.

Stiles glared at him. “I woke up at 3 am for you. If anyone can complain about anything, it’s me.”

Jackson shrugged although pleased and touched. Stiles had done that for him? “You chose the Pack Mother life.” He commented, putting on the seatbelt.

Stiles sighed. “Someone remind me again why the hell I choose to become a babysitter for a group of teenagers of my same age again?” he muttered.

Jackson grinned slyly at him. “Because you think Derek is hot.” He answered.

Stiles looked at him offended. “Ehi! That was only part of the reason! Have some respect!”

They ended up getting at the Hale house another hour later after having a quick crêpe at a small B&B, and by the time they got home, the rest of the Pack was already awake.

Isaac smiled when he saw them coming in, both still wearing a pijama. “Where have you guys been?” he asked, eyeing the stains of grass on Jackson’s clothes.

Jackson didn’t bother answering as Stiles gripped his sleeve, pushing him towards the soft couch that Derek had bought a few days ago. “Nothing to worry, just don’t try to wake us up anytime soon.” Said the spark, as he curled on the couch holding Jackson tight against his chest.

Derek muttered a “Spoiled brats.” While Scott cooed and took a picture, but Jackson didn’t care.

This time he didn’t have any nightmare.


End file.
